


For all the times I can't reverse

by koalacakemix



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra says FUCK, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), yes the title is from church by aly and aj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalacakemix/pseuds/koalacakemix
Summary: “Look, I didn't come here to argue with you.”“Oh?  We gonna kiss and make up?”(They'll figure it out eventually)





	For all the times I can't reverse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna fix the formatting later but hoooooo I love these girls...  
> No beta no editing I literally just typed like I was possessed

     Oh, this was a bad idea.

     Adora stands near the edge of the Whispering Woods- well, what's left of them, anyway. The ice has melted and pretty much flooded the forest, so her boots are waterlogged and heavy with each step.

     She hates water. Almost as much as Catra, she thinks. Trying to get her to take a bath when they were kids was like pulling teeth.

 

_Eeek! I'm drowning!!!_

_You're barely even touching the water, Catra!_

_My legs!! They're drowning!!_

 

     The memory brings a sad smile to her face. They were so close. By Etheria, how'd it end up like this?

     It was Adora's fault. For not seeing what was happening to her best friend. Not understanding that everything she knew was a damn lie.

     She wasn't some kind of golden child. Shadow Weaver only preferred her because she was starry-eyed and gullible. A perfect soldier, really.

 _And now you're slogging through the woods feeling sorry for yourself_ , she thinks. Slogging with a purpose, though, is better than slogging without one.

_Is slogging even a word? Sl-ogging. Sl.. ogger. Sloggy?_

     Adora wills herself to focus on the task at hand. That task being: Get to the other end of the woods and… then what? Wait for Catra to show up?

_Yup._

     Worst case scenario, she doesn't show. Or she shows, and then… gouges Adora's eyes out or something. Really, she wouldn't put that past her, especially considering recent events. Her back is still sore. The cuts might leave some cool scars, though.

     Well, they'd be cooler if they weren't a constant reminder that her friendship is in pieces, but that's why she's out here. To start maybe fixing it.

_So we slog on._

     According to Bow's map thingy, she should be reaching the edge of the forest now. The trees have been cooperative and let her pass almost all the way to the Fright Zone, which is further than she dares go.

     She can almost see it now. Her old home.

     No sign of her old friend, though.

     The water is shallower here, so Adora finds she may as well lean against a tree and wait.

     She's bound to show up eventually. Even if not for their meeting, she's got to go outside at some point, right?

     “Hey, Adora.”

     Adora twists around just in time to see a shadowed figure drop down from a nearby tree. The tail swishing, eyes alert.

     “Not gonna sic your Princesses on me, are you?”

     “No! I came alone. And they're not _dogs._ They don't just do whatever I say.”

     Catra circles around the taller girl, her tail lightly brushing against her hand. “Coulda fooled me.”

     Adora sighs. “Look, I didn't come here to argue with you.”

     Catra's circled around and is right in front of her, now. “Oh?  We gonna kiss and make up?”

     “Uh…”

     Catra's laugh is tinged with bitterness. “Don't worry, princess. I was joking.”

     “I mean, I would wanna do that! The making up part, I mean. Not the kissing part… I, uh, came here to talk to you.”

     Adora is pretty sure she's never seen her old friend look as utterly disinterested as she does now.

     “Fine. Talk.”

     They're facing each other, and that's way too much tension if Adora is going to say everything she wants to say. So she turns away and leans against a tree, closing her eyes.

     “I wanted to say I'm sorry-”

     “Pfft. Little late for that.”

     “Just let me finish”, she pleads.

     Catra's sitting a ways away, staring at shadows on the floor.

     “I wanted to say I'm sorry. Not for leaving the Horde, cause I'm not sorry for that. But… I left because of Bow and Glimmer. What they showed me. I didn't leave… before. I left because of the people I had just met, and I hadn't left for you. To protect you.”

     This isn't coming out the way she wanted it to. Things are always more eloquent in her head, and then she just vomits words all over the place.

     “I just… I understand why that hurt you. I knew what Shadow Weaver was doing to you, and I didn't leave then because I was a coward. I didn't want her to hurt me too.”

     Adora doesn't even know if Catra's hearing her. She's still immobile, looking at the ground.

    Adora's getting kind of desperate now.

     “I should've left for _you._ Instead, I abandoned you for people I had just met and left you all alone with the person who would hurt you, and I-I don't know how to make that right! _Please_ listen to me. I broke my _promise_ , Catra. You remember that, don't you?”

     “Yeah, I do. I saw it in the fucking- memory place.”

     “And I just came here to say- I'm sorry, and I really care about you, even though things are really messed up. And maybe one day… you'll be able to heal. And maybe I will, too. And you'll find some people that know how strong and brave and resilient you are. People who didn't mess up like I did.”

     “You're wrong, Adora. You always knew what I was capable of.”

     She knows. In the Horde training sessions, the focus was always on brute strength. Adora's got plenty of that, but Catra was always faster, more resourceful. You'd have to be, to be able to become second in command in what, like a month? The Horde is closer than ever to conquering Brightmoon, and that is all thanks to Catra.

     Yes, she knows. She's always known.

     Catra flicks her tail against a wet pile of leaves, sending them scattering amongst the forest.

     “What did you come here for, Adora? Your peace of mind? You've said what you've wanted to say, so are we done here?”

     She hasn't said what she wanted to say. Not by a long shot.

     She wants to say that she'd give it up. All of it. Her friends, her new life, the fucking sword. She-Ra. To have Catra in her life again? To be able to poke fun and make her take baths and _be_ together like they used to? It wouldn't be a hard choice at all.

     Instead, she says “I guess we are”, like a damn liar.

     Catra stands up, shaking the water from her fur. Grimacing.

     “'Kay. Meet me here next week.”

     “Wh-”

     “You think you're the only one who's got shit to talk about? I listened to you, you listen to me. Next week, though. It's getting late. Tuesday's good for me. Same time. Bye, Adora.”

     “Wait!”

     She's already gone, of course. Up into the trees. What a drama queen.

     Adora gets back to Brightmoon late and sleepy. And… confused? But hopeful. Mostly sleepy.

_Next week._

 


End file.
